User blog:G Koh/Little Witch Academia Alternate Universe: Onmyoji
Little Witch Academia: Onmyoji takes place in an alternate world where Akko has become a master Onmyoji. Along with her clan: the Kitsune and former showwoman, Chariot Du Nord must faced forces from the supernatural to their own kind. 'Synopsis' A decade ago, an incident known as the Red Sky occurred in Japan releasing a horde of demons known as the Okuma. In present day, the world is under a time of fear and people suspect and blamed witchcraft for the current crisis. Only one clan are able to deal with these situaitons, they were thee Kitsune Clan and this is the story of a young girl who will change the world. 'Characters' 'Atsuko Kagari' Atsuko or Akko was born in a town from Japan. She lived a standard life until the age of 6, she had to move away for unspecified reasons. Only a week later that she found out that her family belonged to a clan of Onmyoudou known as the Kitsune Clan. With the death of her father, Akko was sent to her grandfather to be mentored leading the cheerful young girl to become one of the most powerful Onymouji in her time. A stern, yet almost cold when its related to her work but Akko always wants to find time to have several moments of relaxation. Regardless, Akko is a compassionate individual and put value of others over her own life. Akko has a wide array of powers, weaponry and Familiars, totaling to seven. Hachiman, a bow that fires a powerful arrow made of light. Once belonged to Atsuko's father. Familiars 'Raijin' Raijin was Akko's first familiar. Most loyal among the Familiars. With his incredible speed and agility along with his powers of lightning, he is the most used. 'Fujin' Provides Atsuko transport and also battles airborne Okuma. 'Omoikane' Provides strength in battle. 'Hoori' Known as the Tracker. He is sent to find his targets and when ordered, dispose of. 'Ursula Calistis/ Chariot Du Nord': 'Yosuke Kagari': 'Tsubasa Kagari': 'Inugami': 'Saru': 'Okuma' The Okuma (Mad Demon) were a race of red demonic creatures. Long ago, the Kitsune Clan battled the Okuma managing to send them back to the portal from which they escaped from. However in the 21 century, they were released once more and their kind has spread throughout the four corners of the globe. Plots Rise of the Masters The Battle on Mt. Hakone: The Battle took place during 10 AO (After Okuma) where Ursula Calistis also known as Chariot Du Nord ventured to the mountains in hopes to persuade Akko to take the task in wielding the Shiny Rod. However, what she found was a tensed battle between Akko and the Rhino Okuma. Prelude: Luna Nova was suffering from a decline of students due to intense prejudice from many locals combined with forceful demand to shut down by the British Government who were pressured by the UN to do so. To hopefully put an end to this, Miranda Holbrook decided to invite the UN to the school in hopes of convincing them of its useful existence. A Fateful Meeting: A week later, the UN arrived along with several students from different countries in hopes getting another opinion. A young teacher named Ursula Calistis greeted the UN who responded coldly. After most of them left, only remained was a Japanese student who stared at Ursula before joining with the others. The school attempted to impress the UN but results were scarce. Eventually, the Japanese student leave to get some fresh air only to hear a voice calling out to her. She followed and somehow found herself in the Arcturus Forest. She found a statue of a girl who wore the same clothes of Luna Nova. Before she could take her, a massive Cockatrice appeared. Ursula responded to Alcor who alerted the teacher of people in the forest. She arrived there only to find the Cockatrice unconscious. The Proposition: A month later, the Japanese student, Atsuko Kagari was doing her daily activities in school. One of her friends informed her about a new teacher that will replaced the old one who recently retired. At class, Akko met the teacher who turn out to be the same one in Luna Nova. After class, Ursula meet Akko. Ursula offers Akko the chance to become a witch. Akko declines the offer. It was then Akko realized from multiple attempts by Ursula that she wasn't backing down. It was at this point, Akko wrote a letter to Ursula to meet her at the bridge nearby, tonight. As it happened, Ursula begged Akko to reconsider but met with the same answer. Before Ursula could persuade her, Akko responded that she already made her choice when she found the Shiny Rod. She threw it away after rescuing the paralyzed girl and returned to Japan. Akko further explained that she's aware about the importance of that Rod and its relation with Ursula also known as Shiny Chariot. Akko investigated Ursula right after she met her the second time. Akko tells Ursula that whatever she has planned, Akko would decline no matter what and leaves. Travelling to the Mountains: Ursula, after convinced by Professor Woodward, to try to reach Akko again. She learned from a housekeeper that Akko had left to Mt Hakone. Ursula went there only to find parts of the forest in shambles. Upon further investigation, she soon met a monstrous version of a rhinoceros beetle, The Rhino Okuma. Ursula fought back but fell before the more durable Okuma. Before it could pound her, a brief flash occured and Ursula disappeared. Ursula opened her eyes and saw Akko and she was riding on a giant sting ray. Akko landed to the ground and ordered her Sting Ray, Fujin to take Ursula away as she confronts the Okuma. Akko summoned her other Familiar, Raijin, a polar bear sized weasel with the power of lightning. Raijin and the Rhino Okuma grappled with one another before the latter threw Raijin across the forest. Rhino Okuma charged again and did Raiji nas well who leapt and slammed the head with his electrified tail. Raijin punched it several times but the Okuma endured and stomped on Raijin who was only doing to distract allowing Akko to fire Divine Arrows from her Hachiman, a bow. Raijin lifted the Okuma off the ground and threw him exposing the soft underbelly to take advantage. Okuma suffered multiple swipes before talking flight. Akko summoned swords and with one swipe, besting the Okuma. Epilogue: Although victorious, the battle allowed Ursula to see a larger world she didn't expect. Death Garden Assault on 42 Revelations After dealing another Okuma threat, Ursula inquires where did the Okuma came from. Akko hides it and others aware of Ursula did as well. Only when Akko's mother that Akko relents and revealed the truth. Akko showed a picture of her hometown and to Ursula's shock, its in ruin. Akko revealed that 11 years ago, the Kitsune Clan was performing the resealing spell to ensure the seal was intact. Akko and her mother moved away in case something happens. Akko's fahter stay behind to ensure the resealing works. However, Chariot's show absorbed the Onmyoji stationed there as well causing the Okuma to be unleashed. Ursula asks if Akko's father was gone. The silence confirms it and Ursula cries, finally seeing the full magnitude of her actions. Akko forgives Ursula but Ursula wonders why she was kind to her even after all that happened. Legacy was Akko's answer. Akko's father left a legacy. When she learned who Ursula was, she was enraged as she expected but if she let herself go, she'll tarnished what her father has built. Civil War The Kitsune Clan Civil War: Taking place 12 OA, a battle commenced between two splinter factions. Prelude: Akko and her team responded to a distress call from the UN about an Okuma attacked. They fought but the Monarch Okuma injured Akko. Ursula intervened and used the full power to defeat it at the cost of Ursula revealing her identity to the world. Reports came in and confirmed the UN members were dead. Trial: Seven months had passed, Akko was put under house arrest while Ursula stand before the Kitsune Clan council. Ursula begged that she felt remorse for what she did but the council who had made their decision long ago has Ursula guilty and be executed for her crimes. Gaichu persuades Akko to side with him as what the're doing currently was for the best of the clan and the world. Akko refuses to cooperate. Gaichu leaves to meet with the council who are now attemting to manage the world. With the UN gone, all emergency power was given to the clan. Kagura proposes to find Yggdrasil itself. With the emergency power, Kagura uses it to find Chariot's accomplice, Croix. She was interrogated and revealed about the Grand Triskellion which can revive it. Kagura suggest using it to destroy the Okuma. Since these were desperate times, they allowed but since they didn't have that much time, they decided that they will send all their forces to Luna Nova to find where the Triskellion was and if they expect any resistance, Kagura has ordered them that they could use lethal force. Escape: Akko broke free but would have met more resistance if it wasn't for Saru and Inugami. Yosuke arrives later. Akko asks why Yosuke is helping her with Yosuke explaining that he's doing it for family and was taking her somewhere safe. Akko stops this and tells everyone that they must stop the Kitsune Clan. They are going to weaponize Yggdrasil, exposing it to the Okuma who will most likely devour it and become powerful. Yosuke relents and aids Akko who later breaks Ursula free. The Battle: The Kitsune Clan along with a large sum of the military arrived at Luna Nova. The witches fought bravely but were overpowered by the sheer might of the clan. All reamining survivors were gathered to a single area. Suddenly, the Kagari loyalists arrived to even the odds. The others freed the Witches while the Kagair commanders confront Gaichu. Kagari's team (Akko, Yosuke, Inugami, Saru) and Gaichu's team (Gaichu, Tsubasa, two council members) clashed. All the while, Ursula heads to the Arcturus Forest to move the Triskellion. When she got there, she learned that Kagura was responsible for assassinating the UN and lured the Okuma there with the intent on exterminating Witches. An enraged Ursula took down most of Kagura's men before going after the council member. Worsens when Croix, who managed to escape attacks to claim the Triskellion. Seeing the madness created, Ursula destroys the Triskellion much to Kagura and Croix's horror. Aftermath: The battle was over but the Kitsune Clan suffered. Their clan has been separated and their strongest members had been sent to prison. With the Triskellion gone, they had to use their old methods. Witches also suffered with most of the teachers and several students dead but those that survived found a new home to continue their practices. Ursula weeps over what has happened, ashamed of herself for hurting Akko again. Despite how much responsible she was, Akko had the heart to be kind and forgive her regardless. Ursula thanked Akko for everything causing the Shiny Rod to reappear. Woodward appears and provides words of comfort while the Rod restores the Triskellion. Several days later, Gaichu found a letter writrten by Akko. Akko forgives Gaichu as she understands that despite everything has happened, Gaichu did it for the clan as Akko did for the clan as well., her family. Touched by this, Gaichu turned off a call about the prison getting broken in. Akko hears the sirens and turns to a familiar silhoutte. Akko smiles as the figure reveales herself to be Chariot reborn. Battle in the Skies Underworld The Meeting The Meeting was an event where Akko and the Kagari Loyalists attempted to patch a message to the Witches after narrowly escaping the Elders homeworld. Having escaped the Siege of Luna Nova, Atsuko's mother entrusted Bernadette a communicator in case they needed help. Atsuko and Ursula informed Bernadette and Holbrook regarding the situation. The Masters of the Okuma or Elders were here to take revenge on humanity, mostly witches and the Elder leaders apparently lied to the populace on the Witches' part in attacking their homeworld with the Okuma. Ursula further explained that if they could hold a peace agreement between Witches and Elders and explained to them that the Okuma were not indigenous to Midgard and the leaders were falsifying claims, the war would end. However, Bernadette sadly revealed to them that the Elder Leaders weren't deceiving their kind as the Okuma were in fact from Midgard. The Kagari Faction, Ursula and Holbrook were horrified at the news. Bernadette regailed them on the origin of the Okuma. They were created to be the perfect guardians in case of warring armies or any other threat. However, the Okuma were unable to see the difference between good and evil. They slaughtered many Witches and humans until they were captured and imprisoned into another dimension. It was because of this accident that the Golden Age of Witches was created to atone for the Okuma. Only those within the council and the Cavendish were aware of the Okuma's true nature but Bernadette stated that they hadn't a clue that the dimension they sent was populated. Despite this, Bernadette held an a meeting with the Council and informed them about the Elders. Although Bernadette made a heartfelt plea, the Council were unsympathetic towards this and blamed Ursula and the Onmyoji for bringing them into the war much to the Onmyoji's anger. The Council held no more responsibility towards the Okuma and it was the Onmyoji's duty to stop them eventhough the Council and those affiliated with them didn't reveal the truth about the creatures and whatever lifes were destroyed, they weren't their kind. It was at this point Akko reached a raging point. Akko made the statement if that is what the Council believes, they were on their own. Akko cancelled communication and she and the Onymoji left leaving Ursula alone to ponder what has happened. Hope Burns Bright The Reformation of the Kitsune Clan The Reformation was an event where the splinter factions of the Kitsune Clan reunited and mend fences to fight against the Elders and the Okuma. Prelude The Kagari faction remained on standby after the disastrous agreement between Onmyoji and Witches who have shown to not only created the Okuma, consequently started the war but coldly shunned those that weren't of Witch blood. The Onmyoji in turn abandoned the Witches to their fate. Akko was in her room processing everything that has happened. A saddened Akko cried to the heirloom belonging to her father that she has begun to lose hope and wondering if they wil ever be peace. Meanwhile Ursula has shown to lose faith with Witches. Eversince a young age, she believe that magic was to make people happy until her mistake and the Witches central role in this and their irresponsible behavior. She wondered if she had made a mistake until she saw the butterflies, remembering the time of Papililydonia who were said to bring good fortune to the world. Ursula went into Akko's room and have a chat. Akko expresses her doubts that the war could ever end but Ursula inspires to don't give up. Ursula tells Akko that before all of this, she lost faith to herself but Akko didn't. She told me to stand up, atone by action. Ursula expresses her faith to Akko that it wasn't coincidence that brough them here, it was destiny informing them that they had a duty. With that in mind, Akko stood and went to rally her men. The Duel of the Ages After Civil War, Kagura was placed as new leader of the Kitsune Clan after Gaichu was placed arrest for refusal to aid during the prison break. With the Grand Triskellion destroyed, the only option to the win the war agains the Okuma and the Elders were to use their Dragon Lanterns's power into one blast. Many outright refused to do it but Kagura held them at gunpoint. Suddenly, an explosion shook the building and entering was Akko and the Kagari Faction. Akko asked the Kitsune Clan to stand down as she wants to stop this feud and wants all the factions to reunite into the single clan they once were. Akko revealed the heirloom, the lantern of the Kagari family. She remembered the oath where there was always hope even in the deepest of the dark and to remind them that united, they were a clan, family. Kagura declined as she spites Akko that the Kagaris shouldn't lead them anymore. Long ago, the Kitsune Clan were the most powerful clan among the magical world until new leaders like the Kagaris made the clan 'soft' by abandoning the old ways. Now that she was leader, Kagura reinstated the old rules. Akko decided to take it and used the old rule: She challenges Kagura for the right of leader. Akko and Kagura head to the arena where many watched. Kagura attempts to overpower Akko with all of her powers however Akko used all her skills she learned alonside her abilities allowing her to best Kagura. With that, Akko was leader of the Kitsune Clan just as her father wanted her to. Kagura didn't stand down as the Noir Hiruko, Kagura's creation appeared to take Kagura away. As they wondered what has happened, a massive firefight ensues between the entirety of the Kitsune Clan and the Hiruko loyalists. The Kitsune Clan pushed the loyalists back allowing Akko to confront Kagura who was at the central Dragon Lantern. Kagura wasn't allowing the weak to rule over the clan which is why she has Noir Hiruko to enter her body allowing her to enter the lantern and absorb the power. Soon across Japan, the lanterns were losing light and head towards Kagura who began to mutate into a monster. Kaguura thought victory was hers but that didn't stop Akko who held the Kagari Lantern and walked up to the drained Dragon Lantern. " In Fearful day. In Raging Night. With Strong Hearts full, our Souls Ignite." Suddenly, Kagura felt getting pulled and saw she was getting sucked into the Kagari lantern. Those outside watched as it unfolded. "When all seems lost in the War of Light." Akko's eyes glow bright as did the lantern which finished absorbing Kagura and the power she has ammased. "Look to the Stars. For Hope Burns Bright!" Akko let go of the lantern which shoot the power into the skies where Kagura screamed in defeat before destroyed forever. With her gone, the Dragon Lanterns returned to life. As Akko walked out of the building, she saw the Kitsune Clan together and cheered before their new leader. The Final Battle The Battle of the Pilgrim The Battle of the Pilgrim was the decisive battle between humanity and the Elders finally leading to the conclusion of the Okuma Wars. Prelude: Akko and the now reunited Kitsune Clan prepare themselves for battle as the scientists has decrypted the Elders' plans to attack Midgard with their warships. Akko wants to lead the Kitsune Clan to intercept the invasion fleet and hopefully capture the Elders chain in command to form a peace agreement between them and humanity. Akko looked through the battle plans several times and wondered if that what it seems. Akko understood that the Okuma entered through the breach in Japan but since the Okuma had been dealt there, where did these other Okuma came from until Ursula noticed a pattern. Crossing with a map of the roots of Yggdrasil, the Kitsune Clan realised that the Okuma created new breaches from the Ley Lines and the Elders were going to use that to enter Midgard. One of the scientists arrived and informed them about the next battle plans: The Elders intend to invade the Pilgrim, the last safe haven for Witches. Battle: At the Pilgrim, the Witches are engaged in a titanic battle against the Okuma which numbered in millions. They have penetrated several lines of the defense but this was all to stall them long enough to evacuate their kind. The town brought in many of the young and their families. Lotte's father decided to stay behind to buy his family enough time to Lotte and her mother's despair. Bernadette and Diana packed their things but received a transmission from the Onmyoji. Akko informed the two about the Okuma invasion and they musn't use the Ley Lines. With this new knowledge, Bernadette head to the evacuation site and Diana followed. Bernadette arrived but too late to see the ships had taken off. Bernadette and Diana landed on the main cruiser and confronted the Council. The Cavendish explained to them to not use the Ley Lines but remained deaf. That was until the Ley Lines opened on their own and exiting from them were massive warships....Elder Warships. The Kitsune Clan mobilized but everyone wondered how they would get to the Pilgrim. Akko decided to meet with the Gods. Akko, Ursula prayed to them and the Gods appeared. Bowing to them and making a plea to save the Witches lives, the Gods agreed to open a portal to the Pilgrim. Before they leaves, one of the Gods blessed Ursula. The Okuma arrived at the last line of defense. Lotte's father and others like him readied to sacrifice themselves until a portal appeared above the Pilgrim and exiting were the Kitsune Clan. Akko rode Ryujin and informed everyone that she'll lead the squadron to intercept the Witches evacuation fleet while the others remained to held off the Okuma. Back at the evacuation fleet, Elder leader Lor and his squad entered the Council Ship where he finally met the Witches Council. Bernadette and small strike force hold the Elders off allowing the Council and Diana to escape deeper into the other levels. Eventually, they arrived at the chambers where Lor proceeded to mangled Bernadette while Diana screamed in horror for what was happening to her mother. Before Lor could struck once more, Bernadette opened the roof allowing Lor, the Elders, Diana and the Council to see the Onmyoji and leader of the Kitsune Clan, Akko. Ursula and the air forces proceeded to wrecked the Okuma with anti air missiles from the ground supporting them. The odds were against them but Ursula wasn't backing down. Ursula repeat the first words she said when she held the Shiny Word. "Nortu Orfei....Fraetor!" The Gods delievered a divine bow and Ursula held it and fired Shiny Ballista. The attack rendered the Okuma immobilized as they fell. With that, the Pilgrim was saved and the Kitsune and the defenders cheered. Akko landed and proceeded to tell them what she thought. The Elders were right on what the Okuma did , the rage was justified but countered that killing the Council won't bring the resolution they desired. Akko pleaded the Elders to stop this war and reparations will be made. Lor exclaimed that Akko will help by dying and let her screams soothes the souls of their dead. Akko and Lor had their confrontation. Akko used all her abilities but Lor proved more formidable. Grabbing Akko, Lor pummeled the Onmyoji to the ground leacing the Council to watch, frightened for their very lives. Lor got up and proceeded to leave the kill until Akko awakened with fire in her eyes. The shcoked Lor attacked but Akko countered them and delivered her own brand. Lor was pushed back and getting bruises everywhere and finally, Akko sent one last punch which literally sliced the ship in half. Because of that, the ship began to tore apart. Lor fell but Akko jumped down, grabbed him and sent them both to the Reality Shuffle. Lor revived and looked at his new surroundings. Akko explained to them where they were and the two covnersed with one another. Akko head what had happened to Lor's daughter and she sympathized as she lost her father to the Okuma as well. Once, Lor began to understand and send his sympathies to Akko who accepted. He didn't meant for Akko to suffer, he only wanted the Witches. Akko informs him that this cycle of vengeance has brought only sorrow and lastly pleas one more time for the fighting to end. The Elders, the Council and the Cavendish landed on a mountain where Akko and Lor reappeared. Lor ordered his men to stand down and so did Akko as well to her clan. With that, Lor ordered all ships and Okuma to stop and proceeded to leave through the breach. Akko thanked Lor who wondered who among her kind would bring reparations. It was then the Council volunteered. What happened to their world was sad but ignoring their pleas for help was a crime of its own. They will follow the Elders and restore their world. Aftermath: The Elders and the former Council head to the Breach to restore the Elder homeworld. Bernadette was assigned as the new head of the Council. With it, Bernadette proceeds to make amends to the Witch's tradition and rules. Lotte and her mother reunited with Mr Yanson. The Kitsune Clan leave the Pilgrim and returned to Japan, their home. The End of a Chapter, the Start of a Journey (Onmyoji) Ursula woke up and saw a sleepy Akko sat by her side. She smiled before getting up and exiting through the doors of her room. She packed her things and finally wore the clothes she has kept for so long. Ursula was outside staring at the blue skies. Then, she heard a voice. Akko and the Bladerunner Trio wondered why she was here instead of the celebration. Ursula informed them that she has taken the first step of her redemption and she must now take another step and many more to complete it. Akko aided the young woman by presenting the Shiny Rod. Ursula, Chariot wondered if she was worthy. Akko supported as Chariot's destiny was to bring smiles by making exciting and thrilling (Doki Doki Waku Waku). It was because of her, the Okuma was finally over and the clan has reunited. Chariot had Akko's blessing and the entire clan's blessing. Moved beyond comprehend, Chariot kneeled and hugged Akko who responded back. Ursula tells them that if they needed help, she'll be there within seconds. Chariot used the Shiny Rod to become the signature broom and flew to the skies. Tsubasa looked to Akko and states to her cousin that her father would have been proud. Akko gladly accepted that praise as for the first time, she felt like her father could rest well. Inugami pondered if the clan should continued existing but Akko reminded them that there are threats that will appear and it was up to them to stop it. Akko turned her comrades' attention to her mother and grandfather who are waving at them to come to the celebration. Chariot had one more look at the village and drew a single tear. The tear dropped to the earth below, Chariot resumed smiling and ventured to her destiny. The final shot was of the Kitsune Clan village and the trees blossoming signifying that whatever the challenge, the clan will be ready, Special Episode Category:Blog posts